


Indistinct

by Regis



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-06
Updated: 2005-04-06
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: Бета перевода: esma





	Indistinct

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Indistinct](https://archiveofourown.org/works/145493) by [kaydeefalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls). 



> Бета перевода: esma

Существует определенная граница. Она отделяет вымысел от реальности, персонажей от актеров, Средиземье от Новой Зеландии. Ее нельзя увидеть, нельзя потрогать. Но она есть. 

Порой Элайджа забывает об этой границе. Вернее, не то чтобы забывает – он просто вынужден постоянно напоминать себе о ней. Граница. Различие. Да, она здесь.

Эмун Муил, скалы остры и воздух слишком холоден. Они отделились от остального Братства, от других хоббитов и Фродо одинок. Нет, не Фродо. Элайджа. Верно. Но, по крайней мере, у него есть его Шон. Сэм. Шон.

Может быть, если бы он выспался прошлой ночью, все было бы не так плохо.

Рука на его плече, грубовато-нежный акцент Сэма звучит в ушах. Диалог. Так, Элайджа, пора работать. Сцена. Кадр. Разговор.

Тепло. В этом и есть вся суть Сэма. Тепло, уют и дружеская поддержка. Тепло в его удивительно родном голосе, в светло-карих глазах. Фродо может смотреть на него вечно, просто сидеть и слушать его речь.

Элайджа тоже так может.

Тепло – в этом суть и Шона. Когда ветер крепчает, а небо темнеет, и Питер ворчит на погоду и объявляет о завершении съемок. Тепло - это руки Шона, обнимающие его плечи в перерывах между дублями, тело Шона, прижатое к его телу, выражение все в тех же самых светло-карих глазах (но совсем другой акцент, и слов, которые он говорит, нет в сценарии).

Иногда Элайджа забывает, что он – актер. Он перестает играть и начинает жить. Питер любит такие моменты. Если бы он мог, то основал бы новую религию, культ “Фродо-и-Сэм-вместе-Боже-мой-это-идеально”. Ладно, может быть и не основал бы, но он все равно очень счастлив в такие моменты.

Элайджа ненавидит, когда все это происходит. Нет, не сами моменты (они приходят так легко и незаметно, подкрадываются, когда он меньше всего их ожидает, и это всегда такое облегчение – просто БЫТЬ Фродо, а не играть его), но потом Питер восклицает: «Стоп, отлично, снято», и Элайджа резко возвращается назад, в свое собственное тело. Сэм улыбается и становится Шоном, а Элайдже хочется свернуться в клубочек, или уйти в себя, или провалиться в воображаемую дыру в земле и исчезнуть навсегда. Ему кажется, что вот так и должно ощущаться резкое возвращение - глухая пустота, бродящая где-то глубоко внутри. И, может быть, поэтому он (Элайджа) боится бросить курить свои гвоздичные сигареты, и может быть, поэтому он (Фродо) не может расстаться с Кольцом. Из-за этой пустоты.

Шон смотрит на него, словно спрашивая что-то, и Элайджа почти тянется за Кольцом, висящем на шее, - как за поддержкой, как за уверенностью. Не сейчас, Сэм. Шон. Сэм. Ты не можешь помочь мне сейчас. 

Сэма отнюдь нельзя назвать неприветливым - просто он не всегда знает, как предложить утешение, или будет ли оно принято. Ладонь на плече. Рука, обнимающая за плечи. Эти жесты одинаковы. Фродо ценит это, хочет попросить большего, но сдерживает себя. Элайджа возвращается.

Граница существует, но порой она становится слишком зыбкой. Элайджа ненавидит это. И границу, и зыбкость. Должно быть либо одно, либо другое, но он иногда забывает о границе. И тогда она тает. Ради этих моментов он живет, и эти моменты ненавидит. 

На самом деле он не хочет быть Фродо. Не хочет Кольцо или Ородруин. Только Сэма.

Который не является Шоном.

И поэтому Элайджа возвращается.


End file.
